


As Much As You Can Take

by piglet_illustrations (thefilthiestpiglet), sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2019 MCU Kink Bang, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, NSFW Art, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/piglet_illustrations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a relationship.  But Steve has a fantasy about sharing Bucky, a fantasy that Natasha is more than happy to help come true.





	As Much As You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW art embedded in story.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt given by Poisontaster

Natasha sat off in the corner of the bedroom, quiet and watching. To a casual observer, she might have looked detached, but Steve knew her well, and noticed the fine line of sweat at her hairline, the way that she was breathing slowly and steadily. He was grateful that she had been willing to indulge them in this, and he was determined that she would have a good time too. He smiled at her, a smile that was returned warmly, and then his attention was pulled towards Bucky. He was sitting in the center of the bed, naked, his arms looped loosely around his upraised knees, and Steve couldn't help but focus on him.

Drawing the backs of his fingers down Bucky's face, he asked softly, "Are you still sure you want to go through with this?"

Bucky's face was soft, and he turned his head just enough to press his lips to Steve's fingers. 

"I'm sure, Steve," he said. "It still sounds hot as fuck. Didn't I say that when you mentioned it in the first place?"

Steve couldn't help that he couldn't stop smiling when he was with Bucky. 

"I find _you_ hot," Steve said. "I just didn't think that you'd agree to it so readily. I just thought that it might give you some pretty mental images. Not that you'd suggest that we actually do it."

This time it was Bucky's tongue licking softly over Steve's hand. 

"Then why are you asking?" _Again_ was unspoken, but definitely implied. "Steve, I want this. No one is pressuring me or trying to convince me of it. You mentioned a fantasy about sharing me, once, and it turns out I share it. It's Natasha, so you know it'll be good if you just relax and enjoy it, okay?"

Blowing out a breath, Steve said, "I just - I don't want you to think you have to do something just because I think it's sexy."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky lifted his hand and brushed it through Steve's hair. 

"You've made that abundantly clear. Can we _please_ stop negotiating this and finally do it?"

From the corner, Natasha said, "You know, I thought this was already settled. Do I need to step out of the room for a while?"

Bucky chuckled. 

"It's mother-hen Steve, Nat. He'll get over it. Especially if you come over here and give me a kiss. I'm pretty sure the hotness will melt his brain and his objections."

Natasha stood up quietly from the chair and glided across the floor. She paused at the edge of the bed, her eyes on Steve, but when he didn't object, she climbed up on the bed and shifted to be closer to Bucky. Steve couldn't help but admire the sheer physicality that was second nature to Natasha, in every line of muscle and shift of her weight. She had a dancer's grace, and next to her, Steve felt a little bit like a lumbering hunk of muscle. She flashed him a smile, and his doubts melted away. This was _Natasha_. It would be good.

Bucky's body language shifted, becoming more open and welcoming. His arms came down so that he could lean back, his legs stretched out in front of him, slightly spread, and he tipped his head towards Natasha.

Natasha didn't pause any longer, leaning in towards Bucky. The first kiss was nothing more than a bare brush of her lips over Bucky's, but it was enough to drag a groan of longing straight from Steve's gut. 

She glanced over at him, winked, and returned her attention to Bucky. The second kiss was deep and passionate, as she absolutely plundered Bucky's mouth. His arms buckled but, as he dropped back towards the bed, she followed, their lips never parting more than a mere moment. 

Bucky settled on to his back, Natasha twisted at an angle so that all that was touching was their lips, her mouth still taking his in all the best ways. Steve was almost starting to feel left out, but then Bucky's hand came up, lacing his fingers through Steve's and that jolted him out of it before he could descend into doubt and fear.

When Bucky tugged, Steve obeyed the silent command, stretching out along Bucky's side. Only then did Bucky pull away from the kiss with Natasha, turning to look at Steve. His lips were red and wet, and Steve could never resist Bucky when he looked like that, not even for a moment. Steve couldn't wait any longer, need and heat turning in his belly, his lips taking Natasha's place, his tongue sliding into Bucky's mouth to see if the taste had changed. He'd known that the two of them together would be hot. But this was threatening to burn him up from the inside out.

They kissed for long moments until Bucky made a soft sound into Steve's mouth and shivered under his hand. Pulling back, Steve glanced down to see that Natasha was drawing her nails up Bucky's side, just hard enough to leave soft pink lines in their wake.

That was the thought that had gotten Steve into this in the first place - the idea that Natasha might be able to do things that Steve couldn't. There was no question in his head that she was creative and open to things that wouldn't occur to Steve. 

His own nails were too short to scratch at Bucky's skin, but when he drew his fingers up Bucky's side in a mirror image of Natasha, Bucky groaned and arched his back. 

"Good?" Steve asked.

"You're fishing for compliments," Bucky said, a chuckle in his throat that was more than a little breathless. "You know it's good. But it would be better if we moved things along."

Natasha scratched another set of lines down Bucky's flank. 

"I'm pretty sure that you don't get to make those decisions," Natasha said, a thread of humor lacing through her voice. 

Bucky whined in the back of his throat, shifting on the bed, but he didn't argue the point. Instead he licked his lips, looking from Steve to Natasha, want written as clearly across his face as if he'd done it in sharpie.

As a reward, Steve pressed another kiss to Bucky's mouth, kissing him breathless and needy. As his body relaxed, Steve rewarded him by sliding his hand further down, wrapping it around Bucky's cock, already hard and leaking. He loved reducing Bucky to this bundle of need and want, and the fact that he was sharing that with Natasha made it hotter in ways that Steve hadn't even realized was possible. Bucky whimpered, but didn't move, well-trained into knowing that that would only make Steve _stop_.

When Natasha's hand joined his, wrapping around the head of Bucky's cock, it startled Steve for just a moment, so used to it just being the two of them. Natasha's hand was surprisingly warm, and unsurprisingly strong, and the effect it had on Bucky was electrifying. 

He stopped breathing for a long moment, and then let out a low groan that went directly to Steve's cock. In desperation, he reached down to his own groin, rearranging his cock more comfortably in his pants. He was beginning to regret that he hadn't taken off his clothes when Bucky had, but someone had to answer the door when Natasha got there, and Steve wasn't comfortable letting JARVIS do it.

Together, he and Natasha took turns kissing Bucky senseless while jerking him off until Bucky was a shaking, quivering mess. Only then did Steve release his grip on Bucky's cock, Natasha following a second later. 

"Now I think it's time to move on," he said, trying to pretend that he wasn't every bit as breathless as Bucky.

He slowly backed off the bed, standing at the side and stripping hurriedly out of his clothes. On the other side of the huge expanse, Natasha was taking off her own clothes. Steve couldn't help but watch as she revealed skin and scars he'd never seen before., He'd seen Natasha in everything from ratty sweats to evening gowns, but he'd never seen her completely undressed, and it was a sight to behold. 

She was undressing much more slowly, her eyes locked on Bucky as she slid out of her clothes, lithe and graceful. The two of them were practically fucking just with their eyes, and Steve was alternating between wanting to stand back to just watch, and wanting to get Bucky's eyes back on him. Finally, she turned to fetch the case that was sitting next to the chair she'd been sitting in, and Bucky was left panting, staring intently at her back. 

She set the case on the bed and flipped the locks. The top of the case opened. There was a set of leather straps on the top of the case, and under them, half a dozen dildos in a variety of sizes. She gestured at the case and said, "So, opinion, Steve?"

"Do you mind using more than one?" Steve asked as he studied the various sizes.

"Not at all. Cleaning them is easy enough," she said. She had a secretive little smile playing around the corners of her mouth, and her eyes were shining. She brushed a hand over the toys, just barely touching them, and gave a little shiver, a shiver that he couldn't help but echo. 

"In that case, let's start with that one - " he said, pointing at one that was large enough to be challenging to Bucky, but not overwhelming. "It'll do a good job of starting to stretching him out."

As she started to slip into the harness, Steve returned his attention to Bucky. Bucky was wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open slightly as he panted. His eyes were locked on Natasha's kit, and Steve smiled a little. It looked like Bucky was moments away from starting to drool.

"On your hands and knees," he said softly.

Bucky whimpered and flailed his way over onto his stomach before getting up into position. Steve picked up the tub of thick lube that had been sitting on their nightstand since Natasha had agreed to this, and opened it. 

Jar in hand, he climbed back up on the bed and knelt next to Bucky. One hand resting on the back of Bucky's neck as reassurance that neither of them really needed after all this time, he slicked up two of his fingers. Dragging them down the cleft of Bucky's ass to his hole, he pressed them in deep without giving Bucky a chance to adjust.

The sound that Bucky made was amazing, but he held position, even though his arms shook just a little. 

"Good boy," Steve praised as he fucked Bucky slowly with his fingers. "By the end of the night, you're going to be so fucked out and loose that this is easy for you, but we need to get you there first, don't we?"

"You know I like it when it hurts," Bucky groaned. "Don't need to give me prep."

"And you know I'm never going to let you be fucked without it," Steve said with no heat, just a firm statement of reality. Bucky had been hurt so much for so long. There was no way that Steve was ever going to be a source of anything but pleasure if he had anything to say about it.

Bucky groaned again, but his head dropped down so that it was hanging between his arms, and he didn't bother to argue. They both knew that Steve would ultimately get his way, anyway. 

Slowly, his hole loosened around Steve's fingers. Steve watched Natasha out of the corner of his eye. She was completely focused on his hands, on what he was doing to Bucky. At least, he thought she was, until she turned and gave him a wink. He chuckled a little. Leave it to Natasha to know when to do something a little silly. When his fingers were moving smoothly and easily, he pulled them out. Gesturing towards Natasha, he said, "He's all yours."

"For the moment, anyway," Natasha said, but she shuffled between Bucky's spread knees and then paused. 

It didn't take long for Steve to realize the problem - Bucky was taller than Natasha, and her hips were lower than his. Before Steve could get Bucky to move, though, Natasha took matters into her own hands and pinched Bucky on the inner thigh. 

"Spread them wider, Buck," she murmured, her voice throaty and low. 

Slowly, Bucky slid his legs wider, bringing his ass down, and when he stopped, he was low enough for Natasha to reach. It was an awkward position, clearly putting strain on Bucky to hold it, and so Steve leaned forward and pulled Bucky's head up by the hair with his clean hand. "Can you stay like this while she fucks you?" he asked.

Bucky shifted a little, as if getting comfortable, and then nodded. 

"I can hold it if it means I get fucked," Bucky said. "Please, Captain, don't make me wait any longer."

As always, when Bucky said "Captain", it made Steve melt a little inside. The brat knew it, too. Used it to get his way when he could, and right now, Steve was just about ready to let him have anything he wanted.

"Okay." Steve let go of Bucky's hair and nodded at Natasha, who started to press inside, slow and careful. 

"Remember, boy. You can come as often as you need to, but unless you safeword, you're not done until I say you are."

"Yes, Captain," Bucky said, but his voice was once again breathless, as Natasha continued to slide into him with the large dildo. 

Steve ran his hand down Bucky's back comfortingly as Natasha bottomed out inside of him. He watched as she carefully began to fuck him with long, slow strokes, making sure that Bucky was taking it well. 

Reaching over, he grabbed one of the cloths off the nightstand and cleaned his hand so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting lube everywhere. Then he shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Bucky.

Natasha was moving as gracefully in this as she did in everything else, and Bucky was already gasping and whimpering with each thrust. There was no doubt in Steve's head that Bucky was loving every bit of it. The expression on Natasha's face was one of pleasure as well, and he knew from their discussions that while it was less about sex for her, she enjoyed this because she enjoyed giving pleasure when she could. And it wasn't just as hot as he'd thought it would be, it was hotter, and Steve didn't even know how that was possible. If they managed to make it through the whole plan for tonight, he might just explode.

Once again, he slid his hand into Bucky's hair, tightening it into a fist and pulling his head up. When Bucky saw the cock just inches from his face, he tried to shift to take it in his mouth, but Steve didn't release his grip. 

"What's your safeword if you can't talk?" he asked.

"I pinch your leg," Bucky said, and then gasped as if Natasha had managed to hit his prostate dead on. "But I won't need it."

"Just remember that you can stop this," Steve said. Bucky was _terrible_ about knowing his own limits. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bucky said, sounding a little more in control of himself. "Can I suck you now, Captain?"

Steve used his grip on Bucky's hair to shake his head a little. Brat. "That wasn't very polite, Bucky. Try it again."

Bucky licked his lips, but his eyes were showing just how lost he was in everything that was happening to and around him, glazed and pupils blown wide. 

"Captain, please let me suck you. Please. I need it."

Steve shuffled forward a little so that he could sit back on his heels, and still be in reach of Bucky's mouth. Only then did he loosen his grip on Bucky's hair. 

To Steve, there were very few things better than Bucky's mouth on his cock. He was always so eager, so wanton, and it went right to Steve's gut. He could barely wait. "Okay, boy. Get busy."

It was still a bit of a reach for Bucky to reach Steve's cock, but he did an amazing job, given that he was getting steadily fucked by Natasha from behind. His mouth slid over the head of Steve's cock and slowly down, his tongue busy tracing lines along Steve's cock, pulling a groan from Steve's throat.

Steve focused on watching Natasha as a distraction, but it wasn't particularly effective, because she was hot like blazes. Her hands, with her short neat nails, gripped Bucky by his hips as her own slid back and forth smoothly. As he watched, she shifted slightly, and Bucky let out a muffled moan, his mouth going slack as his body tensed in a way that Steve knew that he'd just come, without his cock being touched. 

Bucky didn't come without Steve jerking his cock very often, and knowing that he'd done it this time just made it even hotter, making up for the fact that his cock wasn't being sucked anymore. "Good boy," he said. "That's one." Natasha's eyes met his over Bucky's back, and they glittered as brightly as her smile.

He waited until Bucky's mouth tightened again, his breathing a little more steady, and then gripped his hair in a firm grip, pushing his head down as Steve lifted his hips, forcing his cock down Bucky's throat. 

Bucky's throat spasmed around the hard length of Steve's cock, but his hands stayed firmly planted on the bed, neither trying to push Steve away or pinching his thigh, so Steve set up a rhythm to match the one that Natasha was already using. 

As she pushed deep inside Bucky's ass, Steve pushed deeper in his throat. As she slid out, Steve would also pull back, letting Bucky gasp for air.

Steve noticed Natasha fiddling with the dildo stretching out from between her legs, and he heard the _buzz_ as it started to vibrate. 

Bucky _definitely_ felt it, his whole body shaking and twitching. It didn't take more than a few moments before he tensed up again, a second orgasm tearing through him. 

Steve didn't hold back, pushing Bucky's head down and his cock up as his own orgasm shook him. Bucky started swallowing desperately, clearly trying to get every drop of Steve's come. 

He muttered, "That's two," as he settled back, pulling his cock from Bucky's mouth, but he didn't stop Natasha. Her eyes were a little glazed, her fingers tightening on Bucky's hips. A flush was rising from the tips of her breasts to her hair, and sweat dampened her forehead.

"Is that vibrating for you, too?" he asked, curiously. 

"Yes," she said, her voice breathy. "Just enough to keep things interesting." 

The words were wry, but the sound was unbearably turned on. The fact that she was giving away that much told Steve just how much this was doing for her. "Before we move on to the main event, would you like Bucky to help you come?" he asked. 

Slowly, Natasha's thrusts drew to a stop, her dildo still buried deep in Bucky's ass. 

"I thought he was gay?" she asked.

"Eh, it's more nebulous than that," Steve said, waving his hand. "We're together and that's all that matters. But you're doing us a favor. The least we can do is make sure you enjoy yourself as much as we are."

Bucky nodded vigorously. 

"Yeah," he said, his voice raspy from his throat being fucked. "I can - I can go down on you if you want?"

She laughed a little, pulling slowly out of Bucky's ass. 

"I wouldn't say no to that," she said. "This is just as hot as I thought it would be."

Bucky shifted, bringing his legs closer together and straightening his back with a soft groan of relief. He tapped Steve on the leg, impatience clear in the lines of his back. He was in a hurry to return the favor, obviously, and Steve couldn't blame him for that. "You need to switch with her," he said. 

Chuckling, Steve patted Bucky on the head. "Bossy, bossy." Bending down he gave Bucky a kiss. "You're such a good boy," he said. Bucky flashed him a grin, a glimmer of his cockiness outside of the bedroom shining through. 

Steve laughed a little, tapping Bucky's cheek affectionately. Then he shifted slowly out of the way, watching as Natasha shimmied out of the harness, pausing to slide the dildo out of it and placing it in a plastic bag on one side of the still open case.

As she took Steve's spot, her legs spread wide, Steve took her place behind Bucky. He'd wondered when they'd been planning this if he'd be jealous. Now that it was happening, though, all he could think was how much he loved Natasha for being willing to give them this.

"Okay, you offered," Steve said. "Get your tongue busy."

"Have you done this before?" Natasha asked, her voice curious. She was still flushed, her nipples hard. Drops of her juices clung to the edges of her pussy, making it obvious just how hot this was making her.

Bucky didn't bother to answer, instead pressing his face into her folds, making her squeak. 

"We both went with women occasionally," Steve said, his voice light. "Needed to keep up appearances, you know. And it doesn't matter if you don't get hard if you've made a woman come with your mouth."

Natasha's mouth made a silent "Oh," as Steve slowly slid inside Bucky's ass. It was hot and slick, if not as tight as usual. Bucky grunted, but kept his mouth busy against Natasha.

Steve had to reward him for his single minded focus, so he started to fuck Bucky, nice and slow and steady, a pace he could maintain for long minutes. He could feel Bucky groan under his hands, and watched Natasha's face as it fell into pleasure.

Her hand came to rest on Bucky's head. She wasn't making any attempt to guide him, from what Steve could see. It looked more like she just needed to touch him. Steve knew that feeling, that need to be grounded in the moment so as not to be washed away.

He also knew how talented Bucky was with his tongue and teeth and lips. He wondered if she also needed to reassure herself that she knew who was doing those wonderful things to her.

Natasha started to pant softly, and in response, Steve picked up the pace. He wanted Bucky to come one more time, while he was pleasuring Natasha, and as she gasped and squirmed a little, he brought down his hand in a heavy swat against Bucky's ass.

Bucky cried out even as Natasha did the same, sweat springing up all over her skin. Her skin went a deep red, from her chest to her face, and her hips lifted up, pushing her pussy against Bucky's tongue. Steve kept moving as Natasha started to shake and groan, her orgasm obviously approaching fast. 

"That's it, Bucky," Steve said, his voice low and throaty. "Make her come. Say thank you for how nice she's being to you."

Steve couldn't see Bucky's face or what exactly what he was doing, but from Natasha's reaction, it was exactly what she needed, because she cried out, loud and uneven, her hips pushing up even harder. 

As her voice spiraled up, breaking into soft little grunts, she pushed his head away slightly, as if over-sensitive. Steve knew the compliment for what it was, because Natasha was almost never unguarded, even with people she knew well. To see her so undone was beautiful, something he would keep in his memory for a long, long, time to come.

Bucky rested his forehead against her thigh, turning and pressing kisses to the soft skin there as she panted for breath. Steve rewarded Bucky by reaching around and wrapping his hand around Bucky's cock, pulling and tugging. 

"Come on, Bucky. Give me number three," he demanded. 

Bucky whimpered and shook his head slightly, but he didn't lift his head or safeword. So Steve knew it for the act that it was, and felt perfectly entitled to ignore his reluctance. He kept jerking Bucky's cock until it twitched in his hand, a small amount of come dribbling out of the end. 

Only then did he pull out of Bucky's ass, spreading his cheeks wide so that he could check that Bucky's hole wasn't damaged. It was red and puffy looking, but didn't look as if there were any tears or anything, so he bent and pressed a kiss to the soft tissue, making Bucky twitch and sigh.

Then he pulled away, slowly, reluctantly. Even though this had been his idea, he was a little nervous about the next part of what they had planned. He was worried that it would be too much for Bucky, that Bucky would feel like he had failed if it didn't go perfectly. He decided to give Bucky one more out, just in case. "Okay, Buck? We can stop now if you need us to."

Bucky turned his head so that he could look at Steve out of the corner of his eye. 

"I haven't safeworded," he said, but his voice was strained. "I haven't said stop."

"No, you haven't," Steve agreed. "But I wanted to - "

"Give me another out," Bucky sighed, affection and frustration in equal parts in the sound. "You know I want it, so stop trying to talk us both out of it."

Steve laughed. Bucky was as stubborn now as he'd been in '39. 

"Fine, fine," he said. Glancing up to look at Natasha, he realized that her breathing had steadied and she was watching him with a patronizing smile on her face. 

"Aw, shut it, Nat," he said, letting humor lace his words to take away the sting.

"I didn't say anything," she said, but the implications were as clear as if she was shouting it from the top of the tower.

"I guess we can move on," Steve said, trying to maintain some of his dignity. "If you're ready?"

"More than," she said, sliding out from under Bucky, who practically collapsed forward at the lack of her body as a support. "So, for this to work, you need to be on the bottom, right?"

"Right," he said. "Use the dark blue toy this time?" 

The toy was much narrower than his cock, but would still prove challenging for what they had planned. 

"Makes sense," she said, with a nod. 

There was a complicated ballet as she slipped off the bed and started to get back in the harness as Steve slid under Bucky, encouraging him to crouch over his hips. Without any urging or guidance, Bucky lined himself up with Steve's cock and started to slide down, making Steve groan at how good it was.

"God, you feel amazing," Steve said. Bucky locked his gaze to Steve's, his eyes positively dancing. Even after three orgasms, Bucky's excitement was still a palpable thing. They'd talked and talked and _talked_ before they'd actually approached Natasha, and to actually have it happening now was hardly something either of them could believe.

He held Bucky up a bit, so that he couldn't go all the way down. Lifting his hips, he fucked in and out of Bucky's hole until Natasha climbed back on the bed, settling across Steve's thighs. Only then did he let Bucky finish sliding into place.

"Lean forward," Steve said, his hands circling around Bucky and pulling him forward until he was practically lying on Steve's chest, the top of his head just below Steve's nose. 

Steve lifted his head to press a kiss to the crown of Bucky's hair. Slowly, he slid his hands over Bucky's back to his ass, pulling his cheeks wide. 

"Use some more lube, Nat?"

"Got it," she said, and there was the sound of the top being unscrewed from the jar. Then a finger slid in next to Steve's cock, slick and cool with the lube.

Bucky groaned at the stretch, but instead of objecting, he spread his legs wider, as if in invitation. Natasha swore softly in Russian even as Steve moaned at the increased tightness. It was hard to hold still as she slowly slid her finger alongside his cock for long moments. As Bucky started to relax more, her finger went away, coming back with more lube and a second finger.

Now it was so tight inside Bucky that Steve could barely breathe. From Bucky's stillness, he was having the same problem, so Steve opened his mouth to check in, only to have Bucky turn his head and glare at him before he could say a word. 

Steve found himself closing his mouth, his hands tightening on Bucky's ass in an effort to keep from moving into that overwhelming tightness.

Natasha's fingers were moving, tiny little thrusts that opened up Bucky a little more with each flex. Slowly, the tight clench released, leaving Steve feeling as if he could breathe again, as if he might get through this without him and Bucky burning up in the heat of what was happening.

Then Natasha's fingers pulled out, and she shifted where she was straddling Steve's thighs. There was the sound of more lube being applied, but this time it wasn't the warmth of Natasha's fingers but rather the unforgiving silicone of the dildo pressing against the edge of Bucky's hole. 

"Deep breath," she said, and both Steve and Bucky inhaled, and then she said, "Let it out slowly." 

As Bucky followed her instruction, she started to push in.

At first it didn't seem as if it was going to work, as if Bucky was still too tight, and Steve almost called it off because he didn't want to hurt him. Then the tip of the dildo slid inside, and Bucky groaned out a low hiss of "Yes."

And Steve couldn't stop it now if he tried, because the lust and need in that single word was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in a very long time. Instead he said, in a low voice, "Keep breathing, Bucky," and as he did, Natasha started to push inside in short thrusts.

Steve had no idea how long it took, but eventually he could feel Natasha's hips pressed up against his hands. Only then did he release his grip, shifting so that his hands were on Bucky's shoulders. He looked at Bucky's face, studied the strain there, and said, "Give him a chance to adjust, Nat."

Over Bucky's shoulder, he could just barely see the top of her head, but her hair moved as she nodded. Bucky continued to take deep breaths, slow and steady, and gradually the hard clench around Steve's cock, that pressed him so firmly against Natasha's strap-on, started to release and relax. 

When he thought Bucky was ready, Steve said, "Okay. Move, just a little." 

Nat murmured something softly enough that Steve could barely hear it, but he was pretty sure that was the point. The slick silicone slid against his dick, out just a little and then back in. The lube made everything slick and wet, but it still felt odd to feel something other than the walls of Bucky's hole pressing against his cock, something that moved on its own. He shivered a little, pleasure thrilling through his veins.

Bucky groaned, his head pressed firmly against Steve's shoulder, but the sound was full of pained pleasure. As Nat continued to move, just a little, slow and steady, Steve pressed another kiss to Bucky's head and said, "Talk to me, Bucky. You doing okay there?"

"So much better than okay," Bucky said, his voice low and ragged. "It's so good, Steve. You can't even imagine how good it feels right now. I'm so full, stuffed right up to my lungs. I need you to move too. Please, Captain. Please, move."

Slowly, Steve thrust up, lifting both Bucky and Natasha as his hips came up off the bed. Bucky cried out, his fingers digging into Steve's biceps. Steve would have stopped, but then Bucky said, "So good, Steve. More. _More_."

The last vestiges of Steve's rigid control shredded in the face of that need, and he started to thrust a little faster, a little harder. Balanced on his thighs, Natasha started to move as well, all of her dancer's grace coming in to play as she coordinated the thrusting for both of them. 

She moved deep as Steve pulled out, pulled out as Steve pushed in. Her dildo and Steve's cock rubbed up against each other faster, and before Steve even realized that he was close, the knot of tension in his belly unclenched all at once, and he came harder than he thought he'd ever come.

Now the two of them were fucking Bucky in a mix of lube and Steve's come, and they were moving even easily. Bucky was still tight around them, and with a sudden cry, his hole clenched down, fluttering around them as he came once again. There was barely any come against Steve's skin, as if Bucky was coming dry. 

"That's four," Steve said, and Bucky groaned again. "One more, Bucky." He wanted to drag out as much pleasure for Bucky as he could possibly get. He knew that Bucky's record was six in one session - five was completely doable.

Bucky shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I can't come again."

"Yes, you can," Steve said. "One more, Bucky." 

Steve slid one hand between them. He couldn't wrap it around Bucky's cock, as close as they were, but he was able to press against it. It was still mostly hard, and at Steve's touch, Bucky whimpered. 

"I know you're sensitive, but we're going to fuck you until you come again," he said.

Natasha leaned to the side and peeked around Bucky's shoulder. "You know, Steve, this one has a vibrator, too."

Bucky's head came up, a vaguely panicked look in his eyes. He shook his head sharply. 

"I can't - " he said.

"Are you safewording?" Steve asked, holding up his other hand so that Natasha would stop. "You can, you know. You know I want you to use it if you need to."

"No, not safewording," Bucky said, his voice a little firmer. "I just - I can't come again, Steve. You've worn me out."

Steve flexed the hand between the two of them. 

"Natasha, turn on the vibrator on low, please." Then he met Bucky's eyes. "You'll either come or you won't, but you're going to take everything we can give you in the meantime."

As the toy started to vibrate against Steve's cock, Bucky cried out, but he didn't try to pull away, or say no. Instead, he started to rock, just the smallest amount. Steve smothered his smile and resumed moving.

The vibration seemed to come from every direction around his dick, and another orgasm was creeping up on him, but he could feel Bucky's cock hardening further against his hand, so he bit his lip and tried to hold back just a little longer. 

When Bucky started to grunt quietly, his hips twitching, Steve said, "Are you going to give me what I asked for, boy? Are you going to come one more time?"

"Y- yes, Captain," Bucky stuttered out. 

In response, both Steve and Natasha started to move a little harder, a little faster, and with a sudden cry that almost edged over into a scream, Bucky's hole clenched down hard enough to stop both of them entirely.

Against Steve's hand, Bucky's cock twitched, but nothing came out. And the tight clench forced Steve over the edge that he'd been fighting, his own orgasm spiraling out of him as he filled Bucky for the third time. 

While he was still recovering from that, the toy stopped vibrating and then slowly started to slide out of Bucky. Bucky whimpered, his body a loose weight against Steve's chest, and Steve pressed a kiss to his head one last time. 

"Okay, boy. Need to get you cleaned up."

"Uh, uh," Bucky slurred out. "Staying right here. You're comfy." 

From behind Bucky, Natasha made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Steve twisted so that he could see her face past the bulk of Bucky's shoulder. She looked happy, content, and that made Steve feel better. He was a little afraid that she might have felt like she was being used.

"Should I see myself out?" she asked, meeting his eyes. Her own were curious, as if they could see everything in that moment.

"Give me a second," Steve said. 

Carefully sliding his arms around Bucky, Steve shifted him so that his cock slid out of Bucky's hole, and then carefully turned him so that he was lying to one side. Once he was stable, Steve stood on knees that were a little wobbly, and wrapped an arm around Natasha. 

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled, pure amusement and devilment on her face. 

"I'm pretty sure that would be okay," she said. "After what we just did."

"True." Steve bent down and pressed his lips to hers. 

He wasn't aiming for passion - just gratefulness - and it seemed to be returned. He helped her clean up and pulled on a pair of pants as she dressed. She was quiet, but smiling, and all Steve could do was smile helplessly in response. Once she was dressed, her case packed up, he walked her to the door and saw her to the elevator. Only then did he return to the bed he shared with Bucky.

Sliding into the bed and wrapping himself around Bucky, he let his mind wander over the events of the afternoon. It had been mind-blowing, and there was a little voice that wondered about things best not mentioned right now. For the moment, though, things were as they should be, just a Captain and his boy, warm in their bed.


End file.
